


That One Wild Guy

by PandaxoxoDragon



Category: GOT7
Genre: Comedy, Little bit of smut, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:25:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 22,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3695693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaxoxoDragon/pseuds/PandaxoxoDragon





	1. Mark

"Girls Girls Girls, they lo-" 

I shut off my alarm clock and sat up, rubbing my eyes with the back of my fist like a small child would, then stood up and walked to the bathroom. I got into the shower and washed my hair, then my body and got back out a moment later. I got dressed and when I pulled on my shoes, my phone started to ring.

"Drop the shades and cra-"

"Hello?" I answered the phone without looking at the caller ID, already knowing who it was since barely anybody called me at this hour of the day.

"Oh good, you're awake. What time will you be here?" My friend, Jaebum asked with a deep chuckle.

"I'll be there in about five minuets." I said, then hung up the phone once we said bye to each other and pulled on a beanie to complete my outfit.

I walked out of the house after having some food and got into my car, driving off towards JYP University that had all kinds of majors, coming from music and other things. The university's owner, Park Jin Young, was a pretty cool dude. I came down from Los Angeles just for this university, and I've come to like it ever since I came a year ago. Arriving, I got out of the car and walked into the entrance, going down the hallway and trying not to be noticed. That was how I was in the university, I wasn't the typical guy wanting attention, I barely spoke to people, but that's how I liked my life. Just simple.

"Hey, Mark!" I heard and looked up, seeing Jaebum waving at me from the door of the classroom we stayed at the whole day.

I nodded at him silently and smiled, patting his back gently before going up to my seat. We stayed in the classroom for the whole day, but different professors came with different subjects. The first professor we had was Kim Himchan, who taught us English. The guy had horrible English skills, but he was an okay guy.

"I heard we're getting a transfer student, but he won't be coming until after Physics." Jaebum said and I looked at him, raising an eyebrow for a moment.

"How do you know that?" I asked, and then just chuckled when Jaebum gave me a look that said. 'Dude, really?'

"I'm the student body president, duh." He said, punching my shoulder and making me wince slightly.

I stopped talking after that, and just relaxed in my seat while Jaebum went off to talk to other people before class started. I tapped my fingers against the table, making up random rap lyrics in my head as I stared off into space. I then snapped out of my thoughts a few moments later when the classroom's door slid open and head feet going across the floor.

"Alright class, let's get started." Mr. Kim said, smiling at all of us with that rabbit like smile and started the lesson.

One hour later of pure torture with Kim Himchan pronouncing everything completely wrong, I sighed and laid my head down, yawning softly, Jaebum didn't come back to talk to me, but I didn't mind at all. Getting hungry, I walked out of the classroom and headed over to the vending machine, grabbing a bag of chips and going back to the room.

Opening the bag, I sat down and started eating while I watched everyone talk about their lives and what they'll be doing later. I was slowly growing bored, so I laid my head down and fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After eating lunch with Jaebum, we headed back into the room and sat down next to each, with me being silent as always. I was in deep thought for a while, thinking about going to the skatepark later and doing all that. I felt Jaebum nudge me and sighed, sitting up and running a hand through my red hair, looking over to the music professor, Park Chanyeol.

"Class, before we start the music lesson, I would like all of you to know that we'll be getting a new student. He'll be here any minute now, so while we wait, go ahead and relax." The big eyed professor said and I was more than willing to chill out for a bit.

Professor Park Chanyeol was a really cool guy, he was always smiling and occasionally we'd think that he was on drugs because of how he looked and him being hyper. He was the Happy Virus of the university, while everyone else was either chill or just plain normal.

About twenty minuets later, we heard footsteps out in the hall and everyone looked towrads the door, except me because I was too lost in thought. But, I came back to the earth once I heard the door slide open and looked over then, seeing a dark haired guy that didn't look Korean step through the door. He looked more Chinese or American, I didn't really know.

The guy stepped up to stand next to Mr. Park and smiled at everyone brightly, chuckling softly. He looked at everyone and then his eyes went to me, and it seemed like he froze there for a second before breaking into another wide smile. He opened his mouth and introduced himself in a way that would make birfs drop in surprise.

"Hey, everyone. I'm the wild and sexy guy, Jackson Wang."


	2. Jackson

"Hey, everyone. I'm the wild and sexy Jackson Wang." I introduced myself with a smirk and a bow, standing straight up in time to see that everybody was looking at me with a shocked look on their faces. Yeah, I tend to do that to people, I also tend to make people faint with my sexiness. Heh heh.

"Um, well then. You may go ahead and sit down with Mark Tuan. Mark, raise your hand." Professor Park said and motioned over to a boy that had red hair.

The red haired boy, Mark, raised his hand and I sauntered over, smirking as usual and sat down next to him, eyeing the other male up and down. He was quite good looking.

"Hey, I'm Jackson." I said, holding out my hand in order for Mark to shake.

"Um....Mark." I heard the boy mumble and he shook my hand. I just smiled at him, noticing that he was rather quiet. Silent people weren't exactly my type. I'll just have to change that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After class was over, I stood and collected my things, quickly being surrounded by people. Well, I was certaintly popular and I haven't even been here until an hour ago. I smiled at some of the fellow students and spoke with them before looking over to where Mark was, not seeing him in his seat. Blinking a little, I looked over towards the front of the room, seeing that Mark was already leaving the classroom with another guy.

"Hmm." I mumbled to myself, promising myself to catch up with him later on to strike a conversation out of the extremely attractive quiet guy. 

I was so going to befriend Mark, and eventually get close enough to ask him out. Yeah, I did like Mark already, you could say that it was love at first sight. I walked away from the group of people, having the idea to show off, so he did a side tumble. As I did, I smirked as the people cheered, then ran out of the classroom and going towards the exit, walking out moments later.

I saw Mark up ahead with the same guy as before and smirked to myself, running up and grabbing hold of Mark's elbow, smiling at him.

"Hey, Mark. Wanna hang out sometime.?" I asked, winking at the other male for a moment while Mark's friend just looked on wtih a smirk on his face.

"What?"


	3. Mark

"What?"

That was all I could ask as I stared dumbly at Jackson, who had suddenly asked the most shocking question in the world. I looked to my left, where Jaebum stood with only a smirk on his face, which really confused me.

"I asked if you wanted to hang out sometime. So, what is your answer, dimsum?" I heard Jackson ask and what he called me confused me even more.

"What did you just call me?" I asked, my confused gaze turning into a glare as I turned my eyes to the apparent 'Wild and Sexy guy'.

"I called you dimsum, since you look like a yummy Korean snack." Jackson replied, licking his lips as he winked once again.

I shuddered slightly, disturbed by that description and now wanting to just get out of the classroom, far away from the other male.

"No, I will not hang out with some pervert jackass like you." I snapped at him, completely shedding off my shyness for a fraction of a second before turning and walking out of the classroom, rolling my eyes at a snickering Jaebum.

"Quit laughing, you jerk. He gives me the creeps." I said, shoving him in the arm, also ignoring the way he winced.

"My bad. You should've seen the look on his face when you rejected him. He looked like a child who got his toy taken away from him." Jaebum replied with a light laugh.

I rolled my eyes once more, deciding not to say anything in reply. After only knowing Jackson for an hour or so in class, I could tell that the guy was sketchy. From the way he introduced himself, and to the way he seemed to be flaunting his raging desire to stick his dick up something. He was not getting anywhere near me, so he could shove his cock up a flamingo for all I cared.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After I had walked Jaebum home, I arrived at my own home and walked inside, waving to my mom who was cooking dinner. I smiled to myself, going up to my room and slinging my bag up onto the bed. I sighed, running a hand through my hair and grabbing hold of my laptop, turning it on and browsing the internet. 

Deciding to get onto my facebook, I logged onto my account and noticed that I had a friend request. Raising an eyebrow, I clicked on the friend request and then after three seconds of noticing the name, I wanted to shove my laptop into the wall. There was a friend request from the one and only Jackson Wang. 

The worst part of it all, was that his profile picture was one of Jackson half naked, with a sign that said 'Wild and Sexy'. 

I sighed quite heavily. "What the hell is up with him and that stupid phrase?" I asked myself, denying the friend request and shutting my laptop, no longer interested in being on the internet any longer. I flipped over onto my back, moving an arm behind my head and turning the tv on. 

An hour later, my mom came up and told me that dinner was ready, so I got up and walked out of the room, going downstairs and sitting down at the table.

"How was school, sweetheart?" My mom asked me as she took a bite of food, looking directly at me like she was waiting for me to spill something really interesting.

"It was okay, we had a new student today." I replied with a small smile, bowing my head to continue eating, but I looked back up when my mom said something else.

"New student? Interesting, what's his name?" She asked, making me groan internally because I really didn't want to talk about that guy right now, but I had to since he couldn't refuse his mom.

"Jackson Wang. I think he's from Hong Kong." 

"Ah, very interesting. Well, have you made friends with him?" She asked, looking at me expectantly.

"Um... No. I'm shy, remember?" I said, raising an eyebrow at her and using that excuse, since I wanted to curse about Jackson for an eternity.

"Yes, you're right. Well, finish dinner and then go take a shower." She said, finally ending the conversation and going back to eating.

After dinner, I went upstairs and took my shower, pulling on a pair of basketball shorts when I got out. Running a towel through my hair, I logged back onto facebook and saw that I got a message. Already knowing that it was from Jackson, I wanted to ignore it, but at the same time I felt like I wanted to know what the jackass had to say.

Clicking on my inbox, I pulled up Jackson's message and literally wanted to smack myself for even convincing myself for reading the message.

Inbox

7:30 PM

From: Jackson Wang

To: Mark Tuan

Message: Hey Dimsum! I see that you didn't want to be friends on facebook. That makes me sad :(

Well, I just wanted to say that I'd like to be friends with you, although it would be hard because you're so sexy.

Just give me a chance and I'll try to control myself around you, alright? Please confirm my next friend request and let's be friends! :D

From, 

Wild and Sexy, Jackson Wang

 

After reading that message, I was seriously thinking about begging my mother to let my transfer schools so I wouldn't be anywhere around Jackson. After a few seconds of reading the message, I quickly got a headache when my computer dinged, signaling that I had a friend request from Jackson.


	4. Jackson

Sending Mark another friend request, I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. I have never had to chase after someone like this before, since almost everyone fell for my charms every time. I guess it was because Mark was just shy, so I had to get him out of that. Mark was a challange, but I liked a challange and I never quit once I get what I want.

Shaking away from my thoughts, I heard my laptop ding, signalling that I had a notification. Clicking on it, a smirk slowly appeared on my face once I realized that Mark finally requested my friend request. I fist pumped slightly and pulled the laptop into my lap, thinking about what to say.

 

Inbox

7:45

To: Mark Tuan

From: Jackson Wang

Message: Ah, dimsum! Thanks for accepting this time! :D 

Considering that I'm thinking that we could be friends, want to try it out and hang out sometime? I promise I won't try anything on you.

 

I sent the message after I typed it out, mentally slapping myself in the head. Promising something that I possibly couldn't keep, since Mark was so good looking. And the reason why I called him 'Dimsum' was because he looked so tasty for some reason. (Dirty pun intended.)

Hearing my computer ding once more, I smirked and clicked on the inbox tab, already knowing that Mark sent me something.

 

Inbox

7:48

To: Jackson Wang

From: Mark Tuan

Message: Please, stop calling me dimsum, I'm not some korean snack. You're welcome for the accepting the friend request, but I don't think I'd want to hang out with you. I barely go out anyway.

Maybe some other time, but I'll think about it. Goodnight.

 

After reading the message, I noticed that a few seconds later he logged out of facebook. I frowned slightly, re-reading the message. Being rejected once again, it was really starting to hurt my pride. But, I wouldn't ever let that stop me. Because I wanted Mark, and I was determined to make him mine.

Sighing, I closed my laptop and placed it on the table beside my bed, taking my shirt off and throwing it somewhere in my room without a care. 

I laid in bed for a few minuets, staring up at the ceiling as I thought about some things. What was the best way to get Mark out of his shell? Maybe I should try contacting that friend of his that he always seems to be around.

Humming to myself as an aknowlegemnt, I decided that tomorrow I would contact Mark's friend. The smirk reappeard on my face, fully confident once again. I had quite a few tricks up my sleeve, and one way or another, Mark will be mine.


	5. Mark

Waking up to my blaring alarm clock right in my ear, I groaned lightly and slapped at it so it would shut up. Sitting up, I ran a hand through my hair and yawned softly, getting up and walking to my bathroom. I jumped into the shower and washed everything before getting out and pulling on some clothes.

I made my way downstairs, pulling on a snapback and hugging my mom goodmorning, sitting down and eating breakfast.

"Good luck at school today, hon." My mom said once I finished my food and placed my dishes in the sink.

Smiling, I nodded and gave her a kiss on the cheek, grabbing my bag and walking out of the house. I headed over to Jaebum's house and knocked on the door, smiling at his mom who answered the door.

"You ready?" I asked once I saw my best friend finally come downstairs.

"Yeah, let's go." He said, and we set off. We had a quiet walk, like usual, but it looked like Jaebum wanted to say something because he was smiling rather creepily.

"What is it?" I asked with a small sigh, running a hand through my hair.

"You know Jinyoung, right?" He asked me, making me raise an eyebrow as I slowly nod. Jinyoung was his and Jaebum's seat partner in History class.

"Well, I asked him out and we're going on a date tonight!" He said excitedly, smiling happily.

I smiled as well, hugging him gently in a congratulating type of way and chuckled, having known how much Jaebum liked Jinyoung.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Arrving at school minuets later, I walked to my locker while Jaebum went to meet up with Jinyoung at his locker, and opened it, seeing something fly out of it. Raising an eyebrow, I picked it up and opened the piece of paper, reading the message.

 

Message:

Hey, Mark. I wanna speak to you about this friendship thing whenever you're here in class. See ya! - Wild & Sexy, Jackson

 

Sighing rather heavily after reading the note, I crumbled it up and placed it in my pocket, grabbing my books and heading to class. I wasn't looking forward to having the conversation with the other guy, but he was willing to listen to Jackson anyway.

Getting to class moments later, he walked in and went to his seat, sitting down. Seconds later, he felt someone land on his back, and that annoying high laughter made Mark recognise quickly that it was Jackson.

"Did you sleep well, my dimsum?" Jackson asked, twirling my hair in his fingers.

"Yeah, and don't call me that." I said with a sigh, swatting his hands away.

Jackson pouted when I did, and crossed his arms while he faked a hurt look, which I mentally gagged at because cuteness didn't go well with Jackson's character.

"I guess I'll be willing to try being friend's with you, as long as you don't act all cocky around me." I said, shaking my hair out of his eyes and ignoring the gleam that suddenly appeared in his eyes.

"Really? Sweet! I promise not to be too arrogant." He said, and I could clearly see that he was smirking.

Mentally panicing, I was wondering about me doomed future as the teacher came in and started class.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An hour after class ended, I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at Jackson, who was poking me nonstop.

"What is it, Jackson?" I asked, forcing a smile on my face.

"Do you want to go to the mall and hang out later? My treat." Jackson said, smiling widely as he continued to poke me.

Moving his fingers away from my person, I thought about saying no, but then I remembered that Jaebum had a date later.

"Sure, I'll meet you at the bus stop on First Street." I said, forcing another smile and leaving the classroom.


	6. Jackson

After school ended, I grabbed my bag and ran out of the building, going towards my house so I could change clothes and get ready for my dat- I mean hangout with Mark. Smiling to myself, I rubbed my hands together and grabbed an outfit, pulling it on and going downstairs. I hummed to myself, smirking along the way and checked the time on my cellphone.

I locked my door on my way out, placing the keys in my pocket and going towards the First Street bus stop that Mark told me to go to. I was actually giddy to say the least, and maybe I could try to make a move on the shy guy.

About five minuets later, I made it to the bus stop and sat down on the bench, sitting down to wait for the older lad. Humming to get rid of my boredom, I pulled my phone out and started to play a game that I had recently become addicted to.

"I'm here." A voice said as a hand shook me from my concentration.

A smirk grew on my face because I knew who it was just by the soft, quiet voice. Mark.

"Hello there, cutie. Oh! You're right on time with the bus!" I said cheerfully as I stood up, throwing an arm around Mark's shoulders and watching as the bus pulled to a stop right beside us.

"Let go of me." Mark grumbled and shook my arm off as he climbed onto the bus, going towards the back and sitting down in the seat.

"Oh? Wanting to sit at the very back so nobody can see us doing anything? Kinky." I said with a dark chuckle, raising my eyebrows as I playfully ran my fingers along Mark's arm.

"You're a pervert. And, I'm trying to at least be friendly with you so don't ruin it." The older lad said and made a face at me, turning to the window.

I said internally, knowing that I wasn't going to be able to crack jokes with the older lad without him getting all offended. So, I shrugged and gave up on talking for a while and looked around, biting down on my lip.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We climbed off the bus once we got to the mall and went inside silently, my eyes going towards Mark automatically and smiling as I saw that he was looking around exitedly.

"Where to first?" I asked, deciding to just be friendly for now before trying again with the lad. I really wanted to see some reaction from Mark besides the angry reactions all the time.

"Hmm. Clothes shop?" Mark asked and before I could say anything, the older lad was already making his way towards one of the shops that he had his eyes on.

"Hey! Wait for me!" I called out and laughed, catching up with him in no time and walking next to him.

We walked into the store and I let Mark look around while I looked at some shoes, beginning to think that the pair I have now were getting a little worn out. Glancing over to where Mark was, I narrowed my eyes when I saw another male going towards him, so I snuck closer to be able to listen to the conversation while I pretended to be occupied with other things.

"Hi there." The unknown male said and I peeked at the guy to see that he was fairly shorter than Mark, including myself. Although he did look babyish, he had a cocky look to himself.

"Um, hi?" Mark's voice spoke up after a moment of silence and I couldn't help but chuckle since I knew that the older lad would be embarrassed and shy.

"My name Youngjae, and I couldn't help but notice how cute you were. Wanna hang out sometime.?" I heard this 'Youngjae' ask and emotions just started flaring up inside me.

Before I could even question those said emotions, I whisked around and grabbed Mark by the waist, pulling him against my side and looking at Youngjae.

"Sorry, but he's with me." I growled out and walked out of the store after throwing some bills on the counter for the shirt that Mark was still currently holding.

"What the hell, Jackson? What was that for?" Mark asked and pushed me away from him, huffing out a loud breath as he glared at me.

"Nobody should even look at you like the way that guy did. Only I can do that because you're mine!" I declared without thinking, yanking the older lad closer and pushing my face close to his.

"Wha-" Mark's sentence was interupted as my lips pressed tightly against his.


	7. Mark

My eyes widened when Jackson's lips pressed against mine, and I pushed him away rather quickly.

"What the hell?! I knew this would happen." I said, pushing past the younger male and walking away in a rush, wiping at my lips as I made my way to the exit.

"Mark! Wait!" I heard Jackson yell from behind me but I just ignored him. I was seriously angry at the fact that I could actually give the asshole a chance to be friends, and I knew that it was a bad idea.

As I felt a hand wrap around my wrist and tug me to a stop, I growled lowly and turned around, struggling to get out of his grasp.

"Let go of me, Jackson." I mumbled out, glaring at the dark headed boy in front of me.

"I'm sorry, Mark. I just kissed you because I didn't want anybody flirting with what's mine." He said, smiling that stupid cocky smile I hated so much."

"Yours? You fucking jackass. I belong to nobody and that's final." I snapped at Jackson, kicking him in the shin and making him let go of me. "I seriously hope you rot in hell." I said, leaving an injured Jackson behind as I left the mall.

I pulled out my cellphone once I was outside and stopped, cursing my luck because I had forgotten that Jaebum had a date this afternoon so I couldn't call him. Sighing, I slipped my phone back into my pocket and walked down the sidewalk, biting down on my lip.

Moments later, I heard a car behind me honk. I ignored it, thinking that it was someone just being rude. As the car slowed down once it was next to me, I made the mistake in looking at the driver, who was none other than the asshole himself again. Jackson.

"At least let me take you home." The dark haired boy said, biting down on his lip. All cockiness not evident in his tone of voice anymore. I didn't trust that though. Not one bit.

"Why? So you can kiss me again? I don't think so." I said, flipping him the bird and turning to face forward once more. 

I heard him sigh and I smiled in triumph when he finally gave up and drove past me, going towards his own home.

I made him home thirty minuets later, tired and worn out from the walk. I trudged upstairs and closed my door as I made it to my room, slipping my shirt off as I went into the connecting bathroom.

Getting into the shower, I relaxed and let the stress from the day flow down the drain, sighing lightly. I washed my hair and body, getting out of the shower a couple minuets later. 

I walked back into my room, running a towel through my hair as I pulled on a pair of basketball shorts. Sitting down on the bed, I pulled my laptop onto my lap and decided to get on facebook.

As I checked my notification's, I saw that I had a message in my inbox and I sighed, knowing it would probably be Jackson again. But, what I wasn't expecting was the message that left my blood run cold.

Inbox:

7:12 P.M.

To Mark Tuan

From: Jackson Wang

Message: I don't regret kissing you, and I'm not going to say sorry again, because I'm not.

Just so you know, I'm not giving up on taking what's mine. And, that's you.


	8. Jackson

After I sent the message, I knew I wasn't going to get a reply so I just shut my laptop and plopped down onto my bed, sighing loudly. I really wasn't expecting it to be so difficult just to make Mark mine, but it was proving to be a challenge. I do like challenges, but Mark was a special challenge.

I felt that I didn't even want to play him anymore because I realized that he was an actual shy kid, who is timid whenever you touch him, so I thought that he had be taken care of.

"Mark, what are you doing to me?" I whispered to myself and groaned, turning over so I was on my stomach and burying my face into the pillow.

I raised up several minuets later, an idea coming to mind as I opened my laptop once more and went to Mark's friend list. As I came up on the name 'Im Jaebum' and looked at his profile picture, I nodded to myself since I knew that I seem to always see that guy around Mark.

I sent him a quick message, just asking some questions that I would want to know about Mark and closed my laptop again, sighing to myself. I didn't exactly notice until now, but ever since I met Mark, I hadn't played around with other people and only focused my attention on the red head.

"What the hell is wrong with me these days?" I asked aloud once more, sighing softly. 

I got up from my bed and pulled on some shoes, walking out of the house a few moments later and walking down the sidewalk, deciding to at least try to clear my mind from thoughts of Mark.

I walked to the park and sat down on the swings, swinging slightly as I looked up at the sky, thinking about my mom for a few moments.

"I miss you mom, I wish you were here to give me some advice." I whispered to the sky, sighing sadly.

My mom died when I was thirteen, she had cancer in her brain that was slowly making her weak over the years. She pretended to be strong though, although I could clearly see that she was in pain. And, by the time she died, I didn't cry because I knew that she wouldn't want me to.

I did have my dad though, but he left me when I turned fourteen, saying that taking care of me was becoming too difficult. So, he moved away and left me to fend for myself.

Although the children's services wanted to put me into a foster home, I told them that I could take care of myself. And I proved it by actually doing things on my own. Since I was way too young to have a job at the time, the children's services decided to help me until I turned sixteen and was able to find a job.

Once I hit highschool, I became quite a troublesome kid, always getting into trouble and breaking a couple hearts at times. I became the wild and sexy Jackson like everyone called me. In Senior year, I got kicked out of school and was unable to graduate. 

That was when I decided to move in with my aunt, whom chose for the both of us to move here in South Korea. I applied for college and now I'm here. Once I met Mark, I hadn't really realized that I was becoming a little happier by the time I spent with him. I was also pretty amused by him, thinking that he was really cute.

I sighed, shaking the thoughts out of my head moments later and biting down on my lip. I looked down at the ground and smiled to myself.

"Maybe I do really like you, Mark. I won't give up on chasing after you." I whispered.


	9. Mark

I groaned lightly, hearing my phone go off. Who in their right mind wakes someone up on a Saturday morning? I untangled myself from my sheets and looked at the phone, seeing that it was Jaebum calling me. I grumbled to myself and sat up, answering the phone.

"What is it Jaebum?" I asked, yawning softly and getting up, gathering some clothes as I held the phone to my ear.

"Goodmorning Mark! How's your morning going?" Jaebum said in an all but too cheerful voice.

I raised my eyebrow, not answering for a moment because I was shocked at the cheerfulness, and I did not need that for when I just woke up.

"Its fine. What's up with you? You seem way too hyper this morning." I said with a slight chuckle, putting my clothes down on the bed and sitting down again.

"Well, my date with Jinyoung last night was fantastic. And, now we're together!!" He squealed in a not so manly way and I laughed softly, nodding my head even though my friend couldn't see it.

"Congrats. I'm going to get dressed now, see you later?" I asked, biting down on my lip.

We hung up after he had said yes and I put my phone down, getting dressed. I hummed lightly, going downstairs and kissing my mom on the cheek as I sat down at the table.

After I ate breakfast, I pulled on some shoes and walked out of the house, looking around before walking along the sidewalk. I didn't really know what to do at the moment, so I decided to head to the park and hang out there.

Getting there, I sat down on a swing and got lost in my thoughts rather quickly. My thoughts went to how happy I was for Jaebum and Jinyoung, then my thoughts decided to create images of Jackson.

My eyes widened and I shook my head, not allowing myself to think about that perverted jerk.

"No Mark. You are not going to start liking him." I said to myself, rubbing my temples in irritation. I felt absolutely nothing for the guy, even when I had given him the chance to not act all perverted. I didn't even want to be his friend in the first place. 

I jumped when I heard a noice from underneath a slide, looking towards it to see a pair of legs poking out from behind it. I raised an eyebrow and got up slowly, debating with myself on either going over to the slide or not. I decided to just go look in case the person needed some help.

I approached the slide slowly, biting down on my lip in nervousness until I got to the side of it. I touched it, holding on as I leaned over to peek at the person.

However, I got the shock of my life when I realized who it was.

"Jackson?"


	10. Jackson

"Jackson?"

Hearing my name, I opened my eyes and looked up to see that it was Mark looking down at me. I gasped softly and sat up way too quickly, which resulted in me hitting my head against the underside of the slide. Groaning, I rubbed my head as I stood up, looking at Mark with a sigh.

"What are you doing out here?" I asked, rubbing the spot on my head that I hit.

"I was just coming out here to think? What are you doing sleeping underneath the slide?" Mark asked, sounding worried. I raised an eyebrow at him, not sure what to think of his attitude. First he's moody with me, then he's worried?

"I didn't want to go home, so I slept out here." I grumbled, wincing when I pressed on the bump.

Mark sighed and pressed his own fingers to my head, feeling the bump which made me wince.

"Come on, I'll take you to my house so you can rest." He said, taking hold of my hand and walking out of the parkr with me in tow.

I bit down on my lip, not sure what to make of Mark's sudden niceness, but I guessed it was because I wasn't being my usual pervy self. I smiled gently, feeling like I actually wanted to get to know Mark even after torturing him for a while ever since I met him. I no longer wanted him in my bed. But, how was I going to get him to trust me again?

"Um... Mark?" I asked, biting down on my lip and smiling once more when he looked back at me with a questionable look in his eyes.

"What?"

"You know you're holding my hand right?" I asked, a smirk appearing on my lips as I nodded my head down to our joined hands.

The smirk quickly fell when he blushed and jerked his hand away, sliding his hands into his pockets and continued on walking without saying anything else.

I sighed, thinking that I should really quit with my cockiness sometimes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once we arrived at Mark's house and went inside, I looked around and nodded, thinking that it was a pretty nice house. I followed Mark towards the kitchen and leaned against the counter, watching as he opened the freezer to get out an ice pack.

"Here, hold this to your head. It'll take the swelling down a bit." He said, placing the ice pack to my head as I reached up to hold it to the spot, my fingers accidentally brushing against his.

I didn't say anything this time, making sure to hold my tongue. But, I did watch how he would react. What surprised me most, was that he didn't seem repulsed when we touched. He actually blushed and looked down before turning away.

I raised an eyebrow in confusion. What was he blushing about? Did he like me like I like him? There was no way.

After a few minuets of being in my thoughts, I looked around the kitchen for a moment before looking back at Mark, smiling gently.

"Hey, I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for acting like a perv to you. I promise I won't do it again." I said, telling the truth since I know that if I acted like that again, he wouldn't give me another chance and I wouldn't be able to ever ask him out.

He looked at me for several long moments with those judgmental eyes for a moment, making me squirm with nervousness because Mark was unpredictable, and I never knew what to do around him.

At last, he sighed and shook his head. "Its fine, Jackson. I can't ignore the fact that you do have moments where you're a jerk. But, I can forgive you." He said, letting a small smile grace his lips.

I stared at him for a few moments and smiled gently, slowly moving closer to him. 

"Mark? Can I tell you something?" I asked, looking at him with an almost pleading look. I wanted to tell him how I truly felt about him so he wouldn't think wrongly of me anymore.

He nodded, tilting his head curiously for a moment wtih a raised eyebrow. "What is it?"

I took a deep breath and placed the ice pack down on the counter, staring straight into eyes.

"Mark, I Li-" I was interupted by a door opening and slamming shut, including an incredibly bad timing voice.

"Mark! I want to tell you about the date!" The voice said.

Im freaking Jaebum.


	11. Mark

I blinked and moved away from Jackson quickly, shaking myself back into my resolved self and completely forgetting about what Jackson had first wanted to say before getting interrupted. I cleared my throat and turned to look at Jaebum just as my friend walked into the room.

"What is it, Jaebum?" I asked, although I could see that my words weren't heard when he was looking between me and Jackson, much to my disliking.

"What is this?" He asked and I inwardly flinched when he flashed me knowing eyes, causing me to shake my head quickly and pick up the ice pack.

"I ran into Jackson at the park and he hit his head, so I brought him here to help take the swelling down." I said, proving my point by pressing the ice pack to Jackson's head, apparently too hard when I saw that he flinched.

I turned back to Jaebum, ignoring Jackson's glare and smiling at my friend, shrugging.

"So, tell me about that date of yours." I said, quickly trying to change the subject as I leaned against the counter.

My words were finally heard when Jaebum looked back at me, smiling a whole different smile that literally radiated his face.

"Mark, it was so nice! I took him to this fancy place to eat, of course I paid, and we had a good time. We talked about a lot of stuff and then I took him home right after." He said and I chuckled softly, happy for my friend.

"Did you two kiss?" Jackson chose that exact time to speak up and we both stared at him with wide eyes. I snapped out of it first and smacked him upside the head, glaring at him.

"Really, Jackson? Is that all you can say in a conversation like this?" I asked him, huffing out a breath in annoyance. I didn't even seem to notice that right at that moment, Jaebum was watching us with a smirk on his face.

"What? Lot's of people kiss on the first date so I was just asking!" Jackson said while dodging yet another one of my hits.

I shook my head and sighed, looking over at Jaebum. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow, not being able to deny that I was actually curious if the two kissed or not.

He caught the look and rolled his eyes, leaning against the kitchen table as he looked at us both, clearly still judging the two of us. What was there to judge? Me and Jackson weren't even together.

"Yeah, we did kiss." He said and was about to say something else until his phone went off. Checking it, he sighed and looked up at me.

"I have to go. Mom's wanting me home. See you tomorrow?" He asked and with my nod, he said bye and left the house.

I sighed, running a hand through my hair and looking over at Jackson, who looked lost in thought. I shook my head and grabbed the ice pack, pulling it away from his head and putting it back into the freezer.

"I think the swelling has gone down now." I said and he looked at me for a few moments before nodding his head.

"...Can I continue with what I was going to say before Jaebum came in?" He asked, biting down on his lip as he shot me a pleading look.

I blanked out at the look on his face, kind of finding it cute. 'Wait what?!? You can't think that Mark!' I thought to myself before sighing and nodding my head silently, telling him that he can continue with what he was saying.

"Mark, I know that I can be a jerk at times, but I am sorry for acting like that to you for the past few weeks. But, I just act like that to get your attention. And, what I really want to say is that I really li-." Jackson was once again interrupted by a loud ringing noise.

I looked at my phone, but it wasn't mine, so I looked back at Jackson to see that it was his phone. I saw that he was frustrated beyond belief. I honestly don't know why he was getting mad, everyone can't say what they want to say.

After a few moments of silence, he finally spoke.

"I have to go. We can continue this conversation tomorrow." He said, snapping his phone shut and walking out the door without another glance at me.

I stood there in confusion, blinking as I stared at my closed door for a long few seconds.

What the hell does Jackson want to say to me so bad?


	12. Jackson

Once I left Mark's house, I angrily walked down the sidewalk, going towards the place of the person who decided to text me just as I was about to yet again try to confess to Mark.

BamBam.

Arriving at his house within five or so minuets, I walked into the house and went into the living room where I saw the culprit sitting on the couch.

"You better have a damn good reason why I'm here and not confessing to the guy I like." I said, glowering at the blonde headed boy, who blinked at me innocently.

"Oh, you have a guy you like? Hmm, sorry about that, but I wanted you here because I need help with my history work." The younger male said, gesturing to the work on the coffee table.

I sighed in frustration, taking my snapback off and fixing my hair before putting it back on. I sat down next to BamBam and put my hands on his shoulders.

"Dude, you realize I'm from Hong Kong? You're from Tailand. We're both foriegner's who know nothing about Korea." I said, as calmly as I could becuase the younger male was getting more and more irritating.

The thought seemed to have been processed, becuase BamBam suddenly pouted and stared down at his books.

"Then, who do I get to help me?" He asked, causing me to roll my eyes.

"How bout your Korean boyfriend you dumbass? Yugyeom could help you." I said, standing up and putting my shoes back on.

I didn't say another word as I opened the door, hearing BamBam talking to Yugyeom on the phone as I left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once home, I waved to my aunt, who I barely ever spoken to unless needed. Me and my aunt were pretty awkward with each other. She reminded me of my mother at times, but other times she could be fairly awkward.

I stripped out of my clothes and went into the bathroom that connected to my room, starting the water and stepping into the shower.

Humming lightly, I washed my hair and body before getting out and pulled on a pair of basketball shorts.

I sat down on the bed and grabbed my laptop, signing into facebook and looking to see who was online.

"Oh, Jaebum's online. Maybe he could give me some advice." I mumbled to myself as I sent the said person a message.

 

Inbox

Time: 2:25 PM

To: Im Jaebum

From: Jackson Wang

Message: Hey, Jaebum. Jackson here. I was wondering if you could give me some advice on Mark? I know you know I like him, so could you? I really want to ask him out.

 

As I sent the message, I went to Youtube on another tab, but before I could really click on a video, there was a ding signalling that I had a message.

"That was quick." I mumbled with a smile, opening the message.

 

Inbox

Time: 2:27 PM

To: Jackson Wang

From: Im Jaebum

Message: Indeed I do know that you like Mark. It's pretty obvious. But, since I am his friend and not very close with you, I can't say anything. You just have to figure it out on your own.

That jerk. I sighed and logged out of facebook, closing my laptop and placing it on my desk. Well, that didn't go as I had planned.

"What the hell am I supposed to do now?" I asked aloud, tapping my fingers against my leg before sighing and turning my tv on.

As an idea came to me moments later, I smiled and pulled out my cellphone. I scrolled through my contacts until I got to Mark and sent him a text message.

'Do you want to hang out tomorrow? I need to tell you something.' I sent that and sighed.

'Sorry, I'm going to Jaebum's tomorrow. You're more than welcome to come.' The text said that was sent back to me.

I sighed once more and replied with an okay, shaking my head. This is just getting hard for me.

"Mark, you're lucky I'm persistant. Because I'm still not giving up." I said to myself before laying back and watching tv.


	13. Mark

The next day, I got dressed for Jaebum's party that was happening at his house. His mom somehow said he could throw one while she was out on a business trip. Spoiled kid.

I styled my hair a bit, then smiled at my reflection as I walked downstairs, said bye to my mom and made my way outside. I got into my car and drove off to Jaebum's house. 

Arriving within ten or so minuets, I got out of the car and went inside, seeing that Jaebum and Jinyoung were still getting ready. I chuckled softly and went to help them.

"How'd you even talk your mom into letting you throw a party?" I asked, slapping Jaebum on the back softly as I passed.

"It was easy really. All I had to do was smile my best and tell her how much I loved her." He said, making both me and Jinyoung chuckle.

I walked into the kitchen and started pouring drinks into some cups, not really knowing how many people were going to show up. As I was pouring, I heard a knock at the door but decided to let Jaebum get it.

"Mark! Jackson's here!" Jaebum called from the living room and I froze, having completely forgotten that I invited Jackson to the party.

I sighed to myself and prepared myself before smiling just as Jackson walked into the kitchen.

"Here, grab some drinks and start pouring some in cups." I said, since I could use the help.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

About an hour later, the party had begun and some people were already arriving. Since I had driven myself here, I wasn't into drinking tonight. Jackson was the same way since he also drove to the party.

I leaned against the wall, nodding my head to the music as I watched some people. Since I didn't really socialize with anyone, I was more of a people watcher. Jaebum sometimes called me a stalker because of it.

I looked over at the couch, seeing that the host of the party was somewhat drunk and was making out with Jinyoung. I shuddered slightly and looked away, nearly jumping when I saw that a face was super close to mine.

I blinked, eyeing the shorter male for a moment before smiling as I recognised him.

"Youngjae? How are you?" I asked asked as I gave him a hug.

"I'm good, hyung. How are you?" He asked, leaning against the wall next to me as we conversed with each other.

A few minuets later while we were talking, I felt someone come up next to me and turned my head to see that it was of course Jackson.

"Isn't this your boyfriend?" Youngjae asked, staring at Jackson with wide eyes.

"No! He's just a friend!" I said quickly, missing the look of hurt on Jackson's face as I turned back to Youngjae.

The shorter boy just nodded and smiled, turning back to look at me and returning to our conversation. I turned my head once more to see that Jackson was no longer there.

Youngjae soon walked off moment's later and I walked around until I found Jackson in the kitchen. He looked up to see me, but then sighed and looked back down.

"You alright, Jackson?" I asked, sitting down next to me.

He rolled his eyes, staring at me with a look mixed with anger and jealousy.

"You're so dense you know that?" He asked and my eyes widened.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!?" I asked, starting to get angry myself.

Jackson stared at me for a few long seconds before moving forward and putting his arms on either side me on the table, trapping me between him and the table.

"Mark, I li-"

"Mark you in here?" Jaebum called as he walked into the kitchen, interrupting Jackson once more.

Jackson got pissed off and he moved away from me, throwing an oven mitt straight into Jaebum's face.

"I swear to god next time someone interrupts me, I'll throwing something not so soft at someone." He seethed, pointing at Jaebum.

Jaebum seemed to see something in Jackson's eyes and he gulped, looking over at me before moving out of the kitchen.

Jackson looked back at me and sighed before seemingly giving up on telling me what he wanted to say.

"Your mom works tomorrow right?" He asked, confusing me but I nodded anyway.

"I'm coming over tomorrow and telling you. Don't allow anyone at your house until after I tell you." He said before moving out of the kitchen with a loud huff.

I sat there in my chair, dazed and entirely confused.


	14. Jackson

To say that I couldn't sleep that night was an understatement. First, I was given a lecture about staying out late by my aunt, and then I laid in bed thinking about how I was going to confess to Mark. 

I sighed and climbed out of bed, pulling on some clothes and heading downstairs. I yawned as I sat at the kitchen table, picking through the pancakes made by my aunt with a fork, not really thinking of food at the moment.

"Jackson, are you alright?" My aunt asked, sitting down next to me and rubbing my arm.

I looked at her for a moment, before smiling slightly and deciding to tell her.

"I like this guy, a lot. And, I don't want to be just friends with him. I told him that I was going over to his house today to tell him something. But, I have no idea what the best way to confess him is." I said, placing my head down on my arm with a sigh.

It was silent for a few minuets until I heard a small laugh from Joanne. I frowned slightly and lifted my head, shooting her a glare before dropping my gaze to the table.

"Jackson, I'm not laughing at you. I'm just glad that you have someone in your heart." She said, rubbing my arm gently. "All you have to do is be completely honest about how you feel. I have a feeling that whoever this boy is, he likes you too." She added with a smile before getting up and walking out of the kitchen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After several hours of debating on my thoughts, I found myself standing in front of Mark's house, staring at the door. I had arrived two minuets ago and I was pretty nervous, but my aunt's words kept ringing through my head.

Sighing, I took a deep breath before knocking on the door. I waited a few seconds before the door finally opened and there stood Mark, the boy that envaded my thoughts from the beginning.

"Um, hey." I spoke up after some seconds of silence, then bit down on my lip as I mentally slapped myself.

"Hey. C'mon inside." Mark said with a small smile, standing to the side and letting me step in the house.

Hearing the door click shut behind me, I took the time to look around the living room. It was rather nice and had a comfortable feel to it. I sat down on the couch and looked up at Mark, biting down on my lip once more and sighing.

"Are you doing okay, Jackson? You've been acting weird for days." The red haired male said as he sat down next to me, a lot closer than he usually was. I decided not to comment on it though, in fear that he would move away.

I took hold of his hand and sighed, holding it a bit tightly so he wouldn't pull away. Looking up at him, I smiled and took a deep breath.

"I've been acting weird because of how I feel about you. And, I've grown increasingly frustrated because you didn't realize my feelings and every time I tried to tell you, somone interrupted us." I said, licking my lips and pulling Mark closer as I continued to carefully word my confession.

"Mark... I like you a lot. I can't stop thinking about you, and I just want to hold you, kiss you, and everything else." I said after I gained enough confidence. Although, my confidence went away after I said my confession and I looked down, afraid to look at him.

After an awkward silence, I sighed when I didn't get an answer back. 

"I understand if you don-" I was interrupted when I felt a pair of warm lips press against mine. But, the feeling was gone seconds later.

"You idiot. That was the most cheesy thing I've ever heard." Mark said and I blinked at him, confusion sweeping through me.

"I like you too." The red haired male added after a few seconds and he kissed me once more.


	15. Mark

The next two weeks went by in a flash. Although I was busy with school work, I enjoyed hanging out with Jackson. We've only been dating for a week and a half now, but I really think I'm falling for him slowly.

Sighing to myself, I shut my science textbook and laid down, placing my head in Jackson's lap. We were currently cuddling in the library at the moment and studying. Well, I was trying to study while Jackson just annoys me by playing with my hair or singing.

"What do you want to get for lunch later?" He asked, running his fingers through my hair with a small smile on his face.

I shrugged, smiling as well as I closed my eyes. "I have no idea. I think I'll let you pick." I mumbled gently.

After about five minuets of trying to fall asleep, I wasn't successful when Jaebum barged into the library, dragging Jinyoung and Yugyeom with him.

"We decided to come by and say hello. And, to invite you guys to dinner." Jaebum announced while Jinyoung smiled and Yugyeom just sat there looking bored.

"Okay, we were just talking about that." Jackson said, chuckling as he nudged me. 

I sat up and shook my hair out of my eyes, fixing it slightly before standing and following after the JJ couple. Yugyeom just tagged behind complaining how lonely he was.

"Don't you have BamBam?" Jinyoung asked, speaking up for the first time since the three arrived in the library.

Yugyeom just blushed and shook his hands, biting down on his lip. "I'm pretty sure he doesn't feel the same way I do." 

I frowned a little at hearing that and let go of Jackson's hand, going over to the maknae and wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"It's alright. All you have to do is try your best to get him to like you." I whispered, smiling when he smiled in return.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once at the restruant, we all sat down at the table and read through the menu. Well, Jackson read through the menu while telling me that he was going to order for us.

"Hey, Jaebum? What are your plans for break?" I asked, diverting my attention away from my boyfriend to look at Jaebum.

"I made plans to go to Busan with Jinyoung to meet his parents." Jaebum said in return and I nodded.

We sat there for awhile after ordering our food, which would be awhile since both Jackson and Yugyeom ordered a lot. I yawned a little and leaned my head on Jackson's shoulder, smiling softly when he placed his hand on my waist.

The food finally came after about thirty or so minuets and we started chowing down. I didn't eat much since I really wasn't as hungry as the rest of the group. Having finished my food within minuets, I sat back and rested my head against the back of the booth.

"Jackson?" An unkown voice said, sounding female but elderly.

I opened my eyes to see an elderly woman standing not too far from the booth, looking straight at Jackson.

"Auntie..." Jackson mumbled, his pupils dilating and an embarrased blush spread across his cheeks. He must be too embarrassed to be seen by his aunt.

I glanced at the both of them, but decided to stay silent so I wouldn't intrude.

"I was expecting you home earlier today, but I assumed you were busy. Who are these people?" She asked with a warm smile that looked just like Jackson's.

"Um, these are my friends. Jaebum, Jinyoung, Yugyeom and Mark." Jackson said, not even saying a word about me being his boyfriend.

Ah. that's why he seemed embarrassed. He didn't want his aunt to know he had a boyfriend. That may have hurt me more than it should have.


	16. Jackson

I think I may be the biggest idiot in the world right now.

After introducing everyone to my aunt and she left after that, I was kind of afraid to look at Mark because I know that what I said may have hurt him a little. I know that I got advice from my aunt, which helped me ask Mark out, but I don't exactly want to introduce Mark as my boyfriend yet.

Building up the courage, I took a peek at Mark and quickly felt bad when I could see the hurt evident in his face. Although he was trying hard not to let people know it by acting cheerful, I could see through it. And, apparently so could Jaebum.

"You're alright." Jaebum mumbled to the eldest, shooting me a quick glare before looking back down at Mark.

Right now, the table was dead silent in its awkwardness, making me feel like I was going to explode with guilt. I blew out a sigh and got up, taking hold of Mark's hand and dragging him over to the bathrooms.

Once inside, I faced Mark with an apologetic smile, but he wasn't wanting to look at me.

"Mark, I'm sorry." I said, lacing our fingers together and hoping he'd smile back at me.

"If you didn't want to introduce me, then why are you with me?" Mark asked, speaking up for the first time and giving me a cold, hurt look. Seconds later, he shook off my hold and made his way to the exit of the bathroom.

Growing desperate, I grabbed hold of Mark's shoulder and spun him around, pushing him against the wall and pressing my lips to his. I held onto his hips and deepened the kiss, not letting go until I could felt him slowly kiss back. Pulling away, I looked into his eyes and sighed softly, holding his face in my hands.

"The reason I didn't introduce you, was because everyone was around." I whispered, feeling slightly amused when he looked at me with a confused expression.

"I want you to formally introduce you to her when me and you are together. Nobody else needs to see it." I continued, chuckling softly when he blushed.

"Okay." He whispered back, pulling me into another kiss.

We continued to kiss like that for a few minuets, but then we were interrupted by the door openeing and a clearing of a throat. Pulling away, we bowed our heads to the guy and left the bathroom, giggling.

Going back to the table, we sat down and smiled at each other before looking at the others. They were staring at us with shocked looks, and Jeabum looked like he wasn't exactly expecting Mark to be smiling so quick.

"What did he say to you?" Jeabum asked, ignoring me since he was still mad.

"Nothing much." Mark answered, eyes bright and a blush spreading across his cheeks.

Being the slight troll he was, Jinyoung looked between me and Mark with a smirk. "Did you guys have sex?" He asked, very blunt.

The question made Mark choke on his drink that he was currently sipping at, and I glared at Jinyoung while patting his back.

"What the fuck, Jinyoung? No! Why would you think we'd have sex in a public place?" I asked after Mark calmed down.

"Eh? You two just seem like the couple to have public sex." Jinyoung said nonchalantly, taking a sip of his own drink.

I would have laughed at the answer, except for the fact that the waitress chose that moment to come by the table, obviously hearing Jinyoung. She looked at us with wide eyes and a blush rising on her cheeks, leaving quickly right after setting our food down.

I face palmed myself and the rest of them just laughed while I silently promised myself that I would never take Jinyoung anywhere with us again.


	17. Mark

After dinner, we all went our seperate ways. Jinyoung and Jaebum going to Jinyoung's house with a complaining Yugyeom following them, and me going to my own house with Jackson.

"Hey, I never did ask you when we first met, but what are you majoring in?" Jackson asked, taking hold of my hand and lacing our fingers together.

"Marine biology. I pretty much have the best grade in the class and I might get a scholarship." I said with a thoughtful smile, licking my lips as I stared up at the sky.

Jackson was silent for a few moments, and when I turned to look at him, I noticed that he was just staring at me with a look of wonder on his face.

"What are you staring at?" I grumbled, looking away as a blush rose upon my cheeks.

All he did was chuckle and shake his head, smiling as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer into his side.

"Nothing. I just admire how you think." He mumbled, kissing the top of my head.

I was about to ask him what he meant by that, but I saw that we were already at my house. Pulling away from his hold, I dug my keys out of my pocket and unlocked the door, opening it before turning to look at Jackson.

"Do you want to come in?" I asked, leaning back some when he came closer to me.

"Nah, I should head on home. Have a good night." He whispered, a tiny smile on his face as he leaned in and kissed me.

I smiled into the kiss, chuckling softly when he grabbed hold of my waist. He nipped at my bottom lip for a few seconds before pulling away and looking at me with a mock sad face.

"Goodnight, my beautiful love." He sang out softly, a cheesy smile on his face as he bowed and jumped down from the porch, waving at me before walking away.

I shook my head and smiled, turning back towards the door and going inside. "Idiot." I whispered to myself before shutting the door and walking out towards the living room.

"Hey, sweetheart. Who brought you home?" My mom asked as I tried to sneak past her to go up to my room.

"Jackson." I answered honestly, glancing over at my mom and widening my eyes slightly when she gave me a knowing look.

"Okay, go get some sleep." She said, standing and giving me a small hug as she went upstaris as well.

I mumbled to myself slightly, going up to my room and shutting the door once inside. I licked my lips a little and plopped down on my bed after getting undressed. Laying down, I grabbed my phone when it beeped and checked the message.

 

'I made it home, my dimsum! Goodnight.' - Jackson

I blushed at the nickname and smiled, running a hand through my hair.

'Goodnight, my mandu.' - Mark

I sent the text back and put my phone down, messing with the pillow for a bit before laying my head on it and sighing to myself. Turning off my light, I turned to my side and closed my eyes, falling asleep almost instantly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, I moved to face the wall, wanting to sleep in some more and the sun wasn't exactly helping. I licked my lips a little, groaning as I turned around again, opening my eyes slightly when I moved before closing them again. But, something caught my attention so I opened my eyes once more.

There, sitting in the chair in the corner of my room, was my boyfriend silently staring at me as I slept. 

He noticed that I was awake and smiled instantly, getting up and sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Good morning, my sleepy prince." He said, leaning down and giving me a soft kiss.

All I did was stare at him for a few seconds, still trying to process what he was doing in my room.


	18. Jackson

I chuckled down at my boyfriend, laying down on the bed next to him and wrapping an arm around his waist.

"Your mom let me in on her way out and told me to go on up here. She's a nice lady." I mumbled gently, breathing into his neck gently and smirking when I felt him shiver.

"Yeah, she is. But, why didn't you wake me up instead of just staring at me like a freak?" He whispered, laying his head on my shoulder as he snuggled even more in my arms.

"You're beautiful when you sleep. like a peaceful angel." I replied, laughing softly when he made a gagging motion at my cheesy line and pushed me away.

He shook his head at me and stood up from the bed, stretching slightly. I glanced down at his shirt, seeing the edge of it raise up and show off his milky white skin, licking my lips when I noticed that he had abs. 

Smirking a bit, I stood up from the bed as well and wrapped my arms around his waist, pressing him up against the wall with a deep chuckle. Leaning forward, I pressed a soft kiss to his lips, feeling his smile as he slowly returned it.

I pulled away after a few seconds and looked into his eyes, which I had begun to love the more I hung out with him. I sighed happily and kissed him once more, nipping at his bottom lip gently.

He made a soft noise and slowly opened his lips, allowing my tongue to enter. I smirked once more and our tongues battled for dominance, which I won and started to teasingly suck on his tongue.

He moaned a little and pushed me away gently, using the time to catch his breath. I smiled, moving one of my hands away from his waist and placing it on his neck, slowly stroking the skin there with my thumb.

"What time does your mom come back home?" I asked gently, leaning down and kissing underneath his ear, licking his earlobe.

"N-Not untill seven tonight. She has work." He whispered, his breath hitching as I continued to kiss his neck.

I hummed, deciding not to answer as I sucked on his neck, leaving tiny marks on his skin. Smirking at my work, I pulled away and looked over his features.

"You're so sexy when you're like this." I said, licking my lips and pulling away from him intirely. Deciding to be a tease, I winked at him and walked out of the room.

Hearing him huff, I laughed softly and walked down the stairs, hearing him catch up with me a few seconds later.

"You can't just do that and then walk away."

I glanced at him, seeing a pout forming on his lips. Smiling, I took hold of his waist and brought him closer.

"Sorry, babe. Maybe later." I said with another smirk, nipping at his bottom lip.

"Wanna watch a movie?" I asked a few seconds later.

He glared at me for a few seconds before giving up and nodding, taking hold of my hand and leading me into the living room. Smiling, I sat down on the couch and watched as he picked a movie.


	19. Mark

I had picked the movie Avatar for us to watch, but I was slowly growing bored since I've seen the movie about twenty times already. Although, Jackson seemed pretty into it according to his reactions towards the movie. I couldn't help but smile when he made little gasps of shock whenever something happened.

"Those avatars are so cool!" He exclaimed sometime later and I chuckled, nodding my head as I stared at the tv.

"They are." I mumbled in agreement, placing my hand on his leg nonchalantly.

After about five minuets of complete silence except for the movie playing, Jackson eventually turned to me and kissed me on the cheek.

"I'm sorry for being a tease earlier." He whispered, ducking his head down to press his lips against my neck.

I just nodded, not really knowing what to say as I closed my eyes, tilting my neck so he could have better access.

Feeling him smirk against my skin, I didn't hear him say anything else as he bit at a certain spot on my neck, making me gasp slightly when he started sucking on it. Knowing that he put a hickey on my neck, I glared at nothing in particular and sighed lightly.

"Someone is bound to ask about that, especially next time we see Jinyoung." I mumbled, wrapping my arms around his waist and pulling him closer.

"Let them ask. I want everyone to know that you're mine." Was mumbled into my skin as he slowly went down to kiss and suck at my collarbone.

Blushing slightly at those words, I didn't say anything and just let him do whatever to me. I could feel his boner against my thigh growing steadily, and he did feel quite big. Knowing that he would be soon inside me made me groan out softly at the thought, feeling my own cock throb to life.

He seemed to have noticed, since he continued to assault my collarbone as he slid his hand down to the front of my jeans. And without warning, he grabbed hold of my clothed cock and squeezed it hard, making me gasp out in surprise and pleasure.

"Don't tease me like that." I grumbled after getting my bearings back, a small smirk on my face. I honestly didn't care if he teased me, but that was taking it too far for the teasing session. I decided to get my revenge and slid my hand down his chest, slipping my fingers up his shirt to trace his abs for a moment before going lower and squeezing his cock through the fabric of his shorts.

He moaned lightly into my skin, eventually pulling away from me to look me in the eyes. We stared at each other for a long moment before he chuckled, his voice slightly husky.

Not saying anything, he got up from the couch and picked me up in a bridal style, making his way up to my room. Once there, he kicked the door closed with his foot and dropped me on the bed before taking off his shirt.

Throwing it to the floor, he licked his lips at me and straddled my waist, taking my shirt off and dropping it to the floor as well. He took a moment to stare at my upper torso, an almost possessive look in his eyes before he smirked and bent down, licking at one of my nipples.

I bit down on my lip and curled a hand around the back of his neck, trying to keep him there as I closed my eyes. My breathing was starting to get a bit uneasy by the time he got done assaulting my chest.

Pulling away, he looked down at me with a thoughful look and a smile. He leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to my lips, moving his hands up to mine and lacing our fingers above my head. He let one of hands go and pointed to my side table.

"Do you have lube in there?" He asked, his voice thick with lust.

I shivered at the sound of his voice and nodded, biting my lip as he leaned over and grabbed the bottle of lube from the drawer. He came back in a few seconds, a smirk on his lips as he held up the said bottle.

"Use this quite often don't you?" He asked, quirking an eyebrow as he threw the bottle down next to us and started to take my jeans off.

"I only use it when I'm thinking about you." I admitted, blushing a little and raising my hips to help him with my jeans.

When they were off, he threw them behind his head and licked his lips before practically ripping my boxers off, which made me shiver as a cold draft brushed across my bare, hard cock.

"Damn." He muttered as he eyed my naked body.

I don't even know how much I could blush from just one word, but it worked.

Seeming to not want to wait any longer, he smirked and bent down, sticking his tongue out and giving the head of my cock a kitten lick.

"Don't tease." I practically growled out as I tangled my fingers in his hair, closing my eyes and biting down on my lip.

Chuckling softly, he finally complied and gripped the base of my cock before wrapping his lips around the head, sucking on it slowly at first before picking up the pace. I moaned quite loudly, arching my back off the bed and opening my eyes to look down at him.

What made me almost cum on the spot, was the fact that he was staring at me with those lust filled eyes while he sucked me off, which was sexy as hell.

"Oh, fuck. Jackson." I mumbled out between a moan, closing my eyes again and throwing my free arm above my head to grip the pillow.

Seconds later, I heard a distinct click before the sound was gone again. Though, I didn't think about it anymore since Jackson decided to hallow his cheeks and literally take all my cock in his mouth. I opened my eyes once more and moaned again when I saw that he deep throating me. I was overly overwhelemed from the feel of his hot mouth around my cock and the fact that he looked like he was sucking on a damn lollipop and enjoyed it immensly.

I had closed my eyes for a few seconds before gasping in surprise at a wet, cold feeling against my ass hole. After further inspection, I realized that he had stuck a finger inside me.

I moaned lightly, gripping onto his hair a bit tightly, thanking him silently that he was sucking me off so I didn't have to really feel the pain of him stretching me. He soon stuck two more fingers in me and thrusted them at a fast pace, causing me to cry out at the pleasure.

Just as I was near to coming, he stopped everything and pulled his fingers out. Smirking up at me, he crawled up my body and pressed our lips together in a deep kiss.

"I'm going to fuck you now, Mark. You're so beautiful." He whispered seductivaly in my ear before spreading my legs further. 

Biting down on my lip, I braced myself and wrapped my arms around his neck, giving him one more deep kiss.

Seconds later, I felt his cock slowly slide inside me. I winced a little, which he seemed to notice and started to gently stroke my cock to distract me from the pain. He eventually managed to slide all the way in and stopped to let me adjust, although I could tell that he really wanted to keep going.

"Move." I demanded, wrapping my legs around his waist and pulling him closer.

Not needing to be told twice, he pulled out before slamming back in, taking hold of my waist to pull my a little more closer. I moaned a bit and closed my eyes, gripping the pillow above the head.

"Open your eyes." He said with a labored breath, his thrusts getting harder.

"F-Fuck, Jackson." I moaned out, opening my eyes and looking up at him.

I pulled him down into a kiss, trying to muffle my moans as he continued to pound into me. Nibbling on his bottom lip, I stuck my tongue into his mouth and poked at his before sucking on his tongue and causing him to moan.

He pulled out suddenly and I whined at the loss, wanting to pull him closer. He smirked down at me and flipped me over so I was on my stomach. I waved my ass at him eagarly and chuckled, pressing a kiss on the back of my neck.

"So sexy." I heard him whisper before he thrust back in, causing me to cry out at the pleasure and grip onto the bed sheets beneath me.

He lowered himself down and wrapped his arms around my front, grabbing hold of my cock and stroking it as he thrust into me at the same time, leaving wet, sloppy kisses along my neck.

After a while, I felt a warmth bubble up in my stomach and groaned, my body jolting slightly when he thrust a little harder.

"G-Gonna cum, Jackson!" I moaned out, practically screaming his name when only a few seconds later, I shot my load out onto the white bed sheets below. 

Groaning above me, I could hear his grunts getting louder as he came to his climax as well.

"Oh fuck, Mark." He moaned out before shooting white ropes of cum inside me.

Pulling out, he rolled to the side and pulled me into his arms as we lay there in exaustion.

"Wow." I mumbled eventually when my breathing returned to normal, biting down on my lip and wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Yeah, that was fantastic." He mumbled in reply. I assumed that was the last of what he was going to say before he chuckled. "That proves my title of being Wild and Sexy." He added.

Rolling my eyes, I slapped him gently and snuggled into his side a bit more, wincing a little at the slightly throbbing pain in my back side.

He laughed a little and then closed his eyes, falling asleep almost instantly. Smiling, I closed my eyes and did the same.


	20. Jackson

"Jackson!"

I barely heard the call of my name as I slept, in between sleep and awake as I pulled the pillow closer to my chest.

"Jackson Wang! Wake up!" I heard again, louder this time as I felt another pillow hit me square in the head.

Sitting up in an upright position quite quickly, I narrowed my eyes at the person who dared to intrude in on my sleeping time, but I smiled after a few seconds when I realized it was Mark.

"Morning." I mumbled gently, placing a hand in front of my mouth to hide a yawn and then stretched a little.

"Get dressed, my mom is going to be here in about thirty minuets. We slept too long." Mark said, shaking his hair out of his eyes and biting down on his lower lip.

Looking at him, I smiled and couldn't help but think that I hit the jackpot in getting him as a boyfriend. I got up off the bed and smirked when he blushed a little at my naked body, turning his head away.

"Like what you see?" I asked in my best seductive voice, going over and wrapping my arms around his waist, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to his lips.

He only rolled his eyes and pushed me towards his bathroom, causing me to laugh out loud and grab my clothes. Shutting the door once I was in the bathroom, I turned on the water and slipped into the shower.

Ten minuets later, I walked out of the bathroom fully dressed and smelling less like sex. I walked out of the bedroom and went downstairs, seeing that Mark had went into the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" I asked, leaning against the counter and kissing his cheek.

"Making a sandwich." Mark answered right before he got done and offered me a bite, then ate his own part of the sandwich.

After finishing off the food, Mark cleaned up and then wrapped his arms around my waist, giving me a tiny kiss on the nose before resting his head on my chest, making me smile and wrap my arms around his waist as well.

"Thank you."

Those words confused me a little and I titled my head to look at him a little, brushing his hair out of his eyes with a kind smile.

"What for?" I asked, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead.

"For just being you and being with me." He mumbled his reply, seeming like he was too shy to actually say out loud.

I smiled lovingly, a soft chuckle escaping before I pulled out of our embrace and placed both my hands around his neck, pulling him in and pressing a kiss to his lips.

"You're welcome." I replied quietly, taking hold of his hand and walking towards the living room, sitting down on the couch and pulling him down into my side.

We watched tv for a while until I started thinking about something and smiled, sitting up abruptly and accidentally scaring him.

"After your mom comes home, how bout we go to my house and I offically introduce you to my aunt?" I asked, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him even closer.

He blinked a little, seeming lost in thought before he smiled a bright smile and nodded.

"I'd love to." He said, laughing a little which sounded more like a giggle, probably the cutest sound I've heard him make.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At around ten minuets till seven, I was dosing off a bit while we were watching a movie until we both heard the front door opening. Mark sat up with a half smile on his face and got up off the couch, going over to his mom and giving her a hug.

"Hey, mom. How was your day?" He asked, fixing his mom's hair gently.

"It was fine, Mark. Oh, hello Jackson." She said, taking a look at me with a kind smile.

I smiled and walked closer towards them, wrapping an arm around Mark's waist and nodding my head at her politely.

"Hello, Ms. Tuan." 

Mark was smiling quietly as we spoke with each other, and then he pulled me closer and chuckled softly.

"We were planning on going to Jackson's house so I could meet his aunt. Do you want me to get anything on my way back?"

Ms. Tuan just shook her head with a smile, ruffling out hair with a laugh.

"No thank you. Just go have fun." She said, picking up her bag once more and heading into the kitchen.

We watched her leave for a moment before facing each other with a smile and then heading out of the house...


	21. Mark

Once we arrived at Jackson's house, we climbed out of the car and walked up to the door. I smiled over at Jackson and took hold of his hand, chuckling softly since he seemed more nervous than I was, and I was the one meeting his aunt.

"Look, she's a pretty cool lady, but she tends to ask a lot of questions." He said, glancing at me with his puppy like eyes, a spark of nervousness there.

"It's okay, Jackson." I said, leaning foreward and pressing a soft kiss to his cheek.

It seemed to calm him down some and with a deep breath, he opened the door and pulled me inside. Shutting the door without letting go of my hand, he walked through the entrance hall to get to a room that seemed like the kitchen.

"Auntie May?" Jackson called as I followed him, biting down on my lip as I caught a few glimpses of some family photos. There weren't many pictures of Jackson, but a few were of him in his late teens.

"Oh, hello Jackson, welcome home." A voice said before I could hear footsteps approaching and I looked over in time to see the woman come out to meet us in the hall.

She stopped in front of us, looking from Jackson to finally rest her eyes on me. She gazed at me for a few seconds before realizing who I was and smiled.

"You're Jackson's friend right? Mark?" She questioned, and I nodded, smiling shyly.

After the little exchange we had, Jackson seemed to have grown some confidence and squeezed my hand lighty, which made me smile and return it.

"Auntie, I wanted to officially introduce Mark to you. He isn't my friend, but he's my boyfriend." He said, sounding like he was in a rush since he was extremely nervous.

I squeezed his hand once more and leaned into him a little, watching as May raised a curious eyebrow before glancing down at our hands. I didn't feel shy about it, so I didn't bother letting go of Jackson's hand.

"Ah, so this is the boy you were asking advice about." She said with a teasing smile, making Jackson groan softly next to me

"How long have you two been dating?" She asked after a few seconds, her eyes on me this time.

"About six weeks." I answered, making sure to speak up so she didn't have to strain to hear me.

She nodded thoughtfully and smiled, walking forward to kiss Jackson on the forehead, then gave me a small hug.

"You two go have fun. You can spend the night if you want, Mark." She said before moving back towards the kitchen.

We stood there for a few seconds before Jackson let out the breath he had been holding and pulled me upstairs, going into what I could easily tell was his room. With a huff, he sat down on the bed and pulled me down into his lap, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Well, that was better than I had anticipated." He muttered, burying his face in my side.

I chuckled softly and took his hat off, running my fingers through his hair before grabbing my cellphone and texting my mom to let her know that I'd be staying over.

"You want to get some sleep now, or watch a movie?" He asked after I had put my phone on the bedside table and wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

"We can get some sleep."

He nodded, seemingly pleased with my answer and pushed me down onto the bed before standing up. He grabbed two sets of basketball shorts and handed me a pair. He stripped down and pulled his on, so I did the same and got under the covers once we were both dressed.

I snuggled into his side and wrapped an arm around his waist, sighing happily and smiling.

"Thanks for introducing me to her." I whispered, pressing a soft kiss to his side.

"You're welcome." He replied, and I could practically hear the smile in his voice.

With a chuckle, I snuggled into his side a bit deeper and fell asleep rather quickly.


	22. Jackson

Waking up to shouting in my ear wasn't a very pleasant way to wake up, especially when I was currently being hit in the face with a pillow. But, I guess I could say that it wasn't that bad being woken up by Mark.

"What is it, babe?" I asked sleepily, throwing my hand out to stop the pillow from hitting me in the face one more time.

"We have to wake up. We have school in like three hours and I need to get home to get dressed." Mark replied, finally putting the pillow down on the bed, deciding to climb up and sit on my waist instead.

I opened my eyes slightly and turned my head to the left to look at my clock, which read 4:40 in the morning. I groaned slightly and rested my hands on Mark's waist, looking up at him with tired eyes.

"Who wakes up at this hour?" I asked, clearing my throat to get the sleepiness out of my voice.

"Someone who doesn't have clothes to wear." Was the answer I got before I felt a pair of lips press against mine.

I chuckled softly and answered to the kiss, moving one of my hands to the back of his neck to keep him there before pulling away.

"You don't need to go home." I said, putting my finger to his lips when he opened his mouth to speak. "You can wear some of my clothes." I added with a wink.

He rolled his eyes at me, but then nodded in agreement, mumbling something about his mom having a possible heart attack if he busted into the house at this hour.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We were ready in less than in hour, and it was currently 5:55 and we didn't really have to set out until 6:30, so we decided to hang out with Auntie May for a bit. Going downstairs, we could smell the eggs and bacon being cooked, and my mouth was already watering.

"Morning, Auntie." I said as we both entered the kitchen, giving her a small kiss on the cheek and sitting down at the table.

"Good morning, boys. How did you sleep, Mark?" She asked, looked at the said male with a smile.

Mark chuckled softly and gave my aunt a hug, telling her that he was okay and then sat down next to me, running a hand through his slightly damp hair.

All three of us talked and ate breakfast until it was time to go. When the time came, we both hugged my aunt and then left the house, getting into my car.

"I should really get my license." Mark commented as I backed out of the driveway and drove towards school.

"If you want to, go for it. I'll even help you study." I suggested, moving one of my hands away from the steering wheel and reaching over to hold his hand.

He nodded thoughfully and I smiled, looking away from him and concentrating on the road.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Arriving at schoo, I got out of the car and went over to Mark's side, taking hold of his hand and intertwining our fingers together. I smiled at him and leaned over to kiss him on the cheek, listening to his beautiful embarrassed chuckle.

"Guys!" Someone called and we both looked up to see Jinyoung heading our way.

"Hey, Jinyoung. Where's Jaebum?" Mark asked, leaning into my side with a lazy smile.

"He's sick today, and don't you dare make me the third wheel by being all lovey dovey." Jinyoung said with a pout, breaking our hands apart and stepping in between us.

I rolled my eyes and threw an arm over his shoulder instead, pulling him into a head lock while Mark laughed.

"Alright, alright!" Jinyoung yelled, breaking free and fixing his hair, his pout only intensifying.

Chuckling, we walked to our first class, Jinyoung going to his math class, and said hello to Professor Kim as we passed, but were stopped when he cleared his throat.

"Mark, I have a letter for you." He announced, holding out an envelope to the slightly confused red head.

"Thank you." My boyfriend said and bowed his head as he took the letter, pocketing it and making his way towards his seat.

I followed behind and sat in my seat, which was sadly in front of Mark's seat. I looked at the clock for a moment before sitting in the seat backwards and watching as Mark read the letter.

I wasn't really thinking much of it, but I became instantly alert when Mark went tense all of a sudden, his eyes lighitng up for a fraction of a second before he gave off a sad look.

"Mark? What's wrong?" I asked, reaching forward and putting a hand on his shoulder.

He put the letter down and looked up at me with a slight frown, glancing around for a moment before heaving a sad sigh.

"I applied for a job an intern in Marine Biology, which I'm studying for, and they want me to come to New York."


	23. Mark

As soon as I said those words, Jackson's face fell and the sad look in his eyes was hard to look at.

He grabbed onto the paper and looked at it, reading the words over and over again before looking at me again.

"Monday?" He read the date, which was when I was supposed to go. It was too soon, even I knew that.

I was about to say something, but then he slammed the paper down a little too roughly and turned in his seat, crossing his arms and laying his head on them.

"J-Jackson?" I stuttered out, looking at him with wide eyes. I was about to ask something else, but the class bell rang and Mr. Kim started class.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After class ended, I walked out of the room and grabbed hold of Jackson's arm, pulling him over to a corner of the hallway, seeing that he was still upset.

"Jackson, what's wrong?" I asked, raising a hand and placing it on his neck gently.

"What's wrong is the fact that you're leaving too soon." He said, sounding like he was about to cry, but I knew that there was something else that he was hiding.

"I might not leave. I haven't really decided." I said, leaning up to peck his lips gently. "Do you want to skip school?" I asked a few seconds later, smiling slightly when he nodded.

I pulled out my cellphone and texted Jinyoung, telling him that we were ditching before sliding my phone back into my pocket and taking hold of Jackson's hand, leaving the building and getting into Jackson's car.

Sitting in the front seat, it took a minute before Jackson finally sighed and drove out of the parking lot, and I gazed at him for a second, trying to figure out what else he would be upset about.

Blinking a little, I pulled out my phone again and looked at my calendar, biting down on my lip as I looked at the week following the Monday I supposedly had to leave.

"Oh shit." I said seconds later, looking back up at Jackson, who had been looking at me before looking back at the road.

"Your birthday is on Thursday." I muttered finally, placing my phone in my lap with a sigh.

We stayed silent for a while, and then Jackson stopped by the nearby park, getting out and walking towards the swings. I followed him and sat down as well, reaching over and pulling his hand into mine.

"I want to celebrate with you." Jackson spoke up, looking up at the sky.

"I know, If I do end up going, we could probably celebrate early, babe." I said, standing and sitting down in his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck and pecking his lips.

Jackson pouted a little, finally looking at me before deepening his pout. "It's not the same." He whispered.

I nodded gently, pecking his lips once more with a small sigh and then cuddling with him.

As we sat there for a while, our moment was interuppted when he heard a voice calling our name. Looking over, we saw that it was Jinyoung. Of course.

"Aren't you supposed to be in class?" I asked, smiling a bit when Jackson wrapped both arms around my waist and pulled me into his chest.

Jinyoung stopped next to us and rolled his eyes, pretending to look offended. "You can't ditch school without me. Now, how bout we go get some food?" He said, looking at us for a moment before he seemed to realize the situation and understood quickly, but he was still determined to go get some food.

"Alright. Let's go." Jackson said, seeming to be cheered up a bit before we stood up and walked back to his car.


	24. Jackson

“So, what do you guys want to eat?” Jinyoung asked, taking hold of my car keys and apparently volunteering himself to drive.

“I’m not that hungry.” I mumbled, climbing into the backseat and bringing Mark in with me before he could attempt to get in the passenger side.

We didn’t really have to communicate verbally to know what either of us needed, and Mark knew exactly what I needed, because I still wasn’t keen on the idea of Mark going to New York. Of course I’m happy that he got the internship, but I just don’t want him to leave me.

I sighed quietly and took hold of his hand, lacing our fingers gently and ignoring Jinyoung’s complaining the best he could, although it didn’t work out when Mark was commenting back and forth with him.

“I don’t want to be the third wheel!” Jinyoung complained, looking at us from the review mirror.

“You shouldn’t have come then. That’s what you get.” Mark replied, squeezing my hand gently and laying his head on my shoulder, smiling gently.

Eventually, Jinyoung got to a fast food place and ordered food for himself, and then drove off towards Mark’s house. During the drive, I allowed myself to get lost in my thoughts.

Just thinking about the fact that Mark might leave, reminds me of the time that my dad left me, but it was slightly different. Mark is really special to me, and I just don’t want him to go. Even though we’ve only been dating for two months now.

I looked down at our hands, rubbing the back of his with my thumb gently, sighing to myself again. He would possibly be leaving on Monday, and my birthday was on Thursday, which I find pretty shitty because I’ve never truly celebrated my birthday like I wanted. I wanted to celebrate with my boyfriend.

“Are you okay?” Mark asked, placing his free hand on my knee and kissing my temple.

“I’m alright.” I mumbled, lieing a little. I didn’t want him to worry about how I felt, although it was important.

He looked at me for a moment before sighing and ran a hand through my hair, and I knew that he could see right through me.

“Jackson, if I did go, you know I wouldn’t be there forever.” He muttered, kissing me on the cheek.

I shook my head, letting out an aggravated sigh, wanting him to just stop talking about it. “Stop it.” I whispered, squeezing his hand slightly.

He fell silently and turned to the window for a moment before turning back to me and lifting my face up so I was looking at him. “Tell me what you want.” He whispered.

I blinked at him, looking at him like he was stupid. “Really? I want you to stay.” I said, my voice gradually getting louder.

He opened his mouth to speak, but then the car suddenly stopped and Jinyoung sighed loudly.

“Guys, the tension in here is way too strong. We’re here. So, you guys go inside and I’ll just go home.” He said, acting like a mother as he got out of the car and walked away without saying anything else.

Sighing, I reached up in the front seat and grabbed my keys, getting out of the car and walking into Mark’s house, listening as he followed me inside.

“Let’s not do this, Jackson. I understand that you don’t want me to leave, but I just can’t make a decision that fast.” Mark said, walking over and attempting to hold my hand, but I pushed him away gently.

I looked at him for a moment, eyeing his beautiful features before sighing and sitting down, looking down at my lap. I didn’t speak for a few minutes, but I did when I felt him sit down next to him.

“I’m just scared of you leaving. You’re the first person I ever got this close with.” I whispered, leaning my head on his shoulder and heaving a sigh when he wrapped an arm around me.

Mark didn’t say anything at first, but a few seconds later, I could feel his fingers running in my hair. “I know, Jackson.” He muttered, kissing the top of my head.

We stayed silent for a while, not knowing what else to say. I stayed lost in my thoughts for a few moments before sitting up and taking hold of his wrist, pulling his hand up to my face, nuzzling into it.

“Mark?” I whispered, my voice low and suddenly vulnerable.

“Yes?”

This was it. The moment that could possibly make Mark’s decision that much harder, but I had to say it. I’ve been feeling this way for a while now.

“Mark….” I trailed off for a moment, looking into his eyes for a moment, seeing that he was starting to look worried.

 

“I love you.”


	25. Mark

I sat there for a moment, processing the three words I never thought I would hear so soon. We’ve only been dating for a short while, but I could tell he was serious. That, and it did make it harder for me. I smiled a bit and leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

“I love you too.” I mumbled sincerely, because I felt the same as him. I sighed against his lips, knowing it was going to hurt me if I decided to leave.

Shaking the thoughts out of my head, I pecked his lips a few more times before pulling away. I was going to say something else, but was cut off when I heard his stomach start growling. We stared at each other for a few seconds before bursting out into laughter, happy that the slightly sad moment was over for now.

“Want me to make us some Mac & Cheese?” I asked, taking hold of his hat and putting it on my own head, smiling.

He nodded silently and stood up with me, wrapping his arm around my waist and refusing to let go as we walked into the kitchen.

“Jackson-.” I started, but trailed off when I felt him leave a light kiss on the back of my neck and tighten his arms around my waist.

Sensing that he probably needed the closeness, I let him cling to me as I started cooking. I didn’t complain though, even if I needed the space to move around. When I moved, he moved along with me without removing his arms from around me.

After around thirty minutes, the food was done and I put some in two bowls. Jackson eventually let go of me, but kept one arm slung around my shoulders as he grabbed his own bowl and lead me back to the couch.

Sitting down, I snuggled into his side and turned the tv on as we ate our food. I let Jackson control the remote, who chose to watch some movie that I had never heard of.

I finished my food within minutes, having been hungry myself and set the bowl down on the coffee table. I sat back, cuddling into Jackson’s side again and leaning my head against his shoulder as I paid attention to the movie.

“I’m bored.” Jackson said after ten minutes of watching the movie, placing his empty bowl beside mine.

I laughed a little, sliding down until my head was in his lap and I was looking up at him. “You chose the movie.” I muttered with a small chuckle.

He rolled his eyes and ran his fingers through my hair, staring down at me with a look of content in his eyes before leaning down and kissing me.

I reached up and tangled my fingers in his ear, kissing back with a slight smile on my face. I let out a soft grunt when he picked me up and settled me in his lap, causing me to straddle his waist.

As the kissing heated slightly and we were so into the make out session, we didn’t notice the door open and close until we heard someone clear their throat. Jumping apart, I managed not to fall backwards into the floor as I scrambled to the other side of the couch.

“Oh, hi mom.” I said with a slight chuckle, running my fingers through my hair.

My mom looked at us with a raised eyebrow, giving us a pointed look before shaking her head, muttering something about teenagers and hormones before smiling at Jackson.

“Good afternoon, Jackson. What are you guys doing home so early?” She asked, moving her gaze over to me.

I bit down on my lip and glanced at Jackson before looking at her, shaking my head. She seemed to understand quickly, nodding her head and smiling at us once more before going into the kitchen.

“I’m going to go ahead and go home. Auntie is probably on her way home anyway.” Jackson announced seconds later, leaning over and giving me a quick kiss before heading to the door.

I followed him with a sigh, holding the door open and grabbing onto his wrist to pull him into another gentle kiss.

“Love you.” I whispered, looking into his eyes.

He smiled gently, leaning down to peck my lips. Pulling away, he saluted with a small chuckle and left the house.

Sighing, I closed the door and grabbed the two empty bowls, going into the kitchen and placing them in the sink before facing my mom.

“Want to talk about it?” She asked, leaning against the counter and looking at me with kind eyes.

I looked at her for a moment, deciding that I could talk to her and maybe get some advice.

“I got a letter today from Mr. Kim, which was from the people in New York. They want me to go there for an internship for marine biology.” I said, starting out with that.

Her eyes lightened slightly and she nodded, but didn’t say anything. That’s what I liked about my mom. She never said anything until everything was already said.

“I leave in two weeks, and Jackson got upset because he didn’t want me to leave. I want to go to New York, but at the same time, I don’t want to go. Because we haven’t really been dating long and his birthday is on Thursday. The week I have to leave.” I said, finishing up with my thoughts and sighing.

My mom stayed silent for a moment before wrapping me up in a hug with a small sigh, kissing the top of my head.

“Mark, I can tell how much you love each other, and I know that you don’t know what to do. But, let me say this. I’m glad that you got that internship because I know how much you’ve wanted it. But, ever since Jackson came into the picture, you’ve became brighter.” She said, pausing for a moment.

“I’m just going to say it. Mark, I want you to follow your heart. Whatever you decide, I’ll support you and hopefully Jackson will too.” She finished, kissing me on the forehead once more.

I sighed, nodding my head and giving her a kiss on the cheek. “Thanks mom.” I mumbled, letting go of her and walking out of the kitchen. I waved slightly when my dad and Joey came into the house, going upstairs and into my room.

I had a lot of thinking to do.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It wasn’t until three days later when I finally approached Jackson. I had been holed up in my room for the period of time, kind of avoiding him even though we’ve been texting each other.

I had asked him to meet me at the park, since I wanted to tell him something.

“Hey.” I announced, smiling a bit and watching as he stood up to come over to me.

“Hi.” He mumbled, pecking me on the lips and leading me over to the bench, sitting down with me.

I sighed softly and pulled out a small rectangular box that was wrapped in birthday wrapping paper and gave it to him.

“What is this?” He asked, his eyes darkening and his smile disappearing as he stared at the box.

I bit my lip and sighed once more, placing the present in his lap and staring at him with a pointed look. “Open it.”

He looked at me before hesitantly unwrapping the box, then opening it to reveal a white envelope. He held it up with a confused expression, turning to look at me once more.

“It’s a letter to New York. I decided not to go until after a year.” I said.


	26. Jackson

I stared at my boyfriend for a long moment, blinking a bunch of times while I processed what he just said. Seconds later, a huge smile appeared on my face and I grabbed the back of his neck, bringing him closer so I could press my lips against his. He chuckled before kissing back for a few seconds and pulling away, running his fingers through my hair.

The smile dropped seconds later and I looked at him for a moment, squinting at him.

"What's the catch?" I asked, noticing quickly that his smile turned to a smaller one as soon as I asked.

He sighed softly before sitting back agains the bench, staring up at the sky before answering. "They still want me, so they allowed me to delay it until next year." He said quietly.

I sat there quietly as well, a frown on my face before I shrugged and pulled him into my side, pressing a kiss to his temple. "At least we don't have to worry about it now." I said, stroking his arm.

He nodded a bit and leaned his head on my shoulder for a while before suddenly sitting up and sliding off the bench. Blinking at him in confusion, I stood up along with him.

"What?" I asked, chuckling softly when I saw him smiling.

"Come on, let's go to my house." He said, taking hold of my hand and leading me to his house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once at the house, we went inside and sat down on the couch as I looked around for his mom. "Where's your mom?" I asked, throwing an arm over the back of the couch and watching as he flipped through some channels.

"She's at work. So, we have the house to ourselves." He mumbled, a small smile on his face.

I nodded slightly and pulled him into my arms so he was snuggling into my side. I watched the show with him for a while before looking down at him and noticing that he was starting to dose off. Smirking a little, I leaned down and kissed his neck, nipping at it gently and smirking again when I heard him hum.

"Stop." He mumbled, but made no move to counter his words, which I chuckled at.

"Maybe you don't want me to." I said, raising an eyebrow at him before leaning down again and nibbling on his neck.

I smiled when I heard him moan, sitting up and pushing him down on the couch and straddling his waist before connecting our lips again.I leaned my hand against his chest gently, nipping at his bottom lip gently and pushing my tongue through. But, before anything else could happen, Mark's phone rang.

Growling in annoyance, I moved a bit so he could fish his phone out of his pocket to answer it.

"Hello?" He asked, going to sit up but I shook my head and pushed him back down, smirking at him.

He rolled his eyes at me and chuckled, blinking a little as he listened to the voice on the other line.

"Alright, see you there." He said finally before hanging up and leaning up to give me a quick kiss.

"Come on." He said, sitting up and pulling me up along with him, causing me to groan.

"For what? Who called?" I whined, wrapping my arms around his waist and refusing to let go.

"It was Jaebum, said we should go over to his house." Mark said, a smile on his face.

I sighed again, cursing Jaebum for always interupting before following Mark out to the car.


	27. Mark

Getting into the car, I started it and smiled over at Jackson when he got in as well, still pouting at the fact that Jaebum had called, interrupting our alone time. I chuckled softly and over to give him a quick kiss before getting back into my own seat and driving off towards Jaebum's house.

"We are so having sex tonight. No interruptions." Jackson grumbled, causing me to smirk because yes, he probably will.

I just chuckled at him, opting not to answer as I turned on another street and continued driving.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We arrived at Jaebum's house within a few minutes, getting out of the car and walking up towards the door.I smiled and took hold of Jackson's hand, kissing him on the cheek before opening the door and going inside.

"Jaebum asked us to come, but yet he went to sleep." Jackson grumbled and shook his head, feeling around for a moment and turning the light on.

"SURPRISE!"

Jackson jumped slightly as a bunch of people came out of the their hiding spots, shooting confetti everywhere and placing a crown ontop of Jackson's head. I smiled and pulled him closer as the music started, kissing him behind the ear gently.

"Happy birthday, baby." I whispered, smiling when he looked at me with utter adoration in his eyes.

I squeezed his hand gently before allowing him to be pulled away by Tao, the new exchange student that recently came to school. While he went to mingle, I stood with Jinyoung, chuckling at him.

"He was upset Jaebum interrupted us earlier, but it looks like the party cheered him up." I said, crossing my arms and watching my boyfriend for a few moments before smiling and looking back at Jinyoung.

"The boy acts like he's deprived of sex." Jinyoung said, shaking his head fondly like a mother would.

I nodded, a smile on my face as I looked back over at Jackson, taking hold of the drink that Jaebum passed me when he went by and taking a sip. As I watched, I noticed that Jackson was looking over at me, gesturing for me to go over.

"Go. He's wanting to show you off." Jinyoung said with a chuckle, pushing me forward.

I rolled my eyes at him and laughed, going over to Jackson and taking hold of his outstretched hand, smiling as he pulled me into his side. I noticed some girl look at me with a slight judgmental look, but then I remembered that she was the slut of the school. Hana. She judged all relationships.

"Mark, this is Jonghyun, Heojun and Alex." Jackson said, introducing me to the three people that I haven't entirely met yet.

I nodded at them and smiled, saying hi before starting a conversation with Heojun. I smiled when Jackson took hold of my drink, letting him take a drink out of it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The party was still going on, and an hour later, a slightly tispy Jackson was clinging to me as we swayed against each other.

"Enjoying the party?" I asked, having to lean in towards his ear to speak because the music was loud.

He nodded, choosing not to answer as he took a sip of his fourth drink. I shook my head and chuckled, knowing that he deserved it since it was his birthday anyway. I was the driver, so I didn't drink as much.

After a bit of just standing around and occasionally speaking to some people that came by, Jackson leaned down and started kissing along my neck, making me let out a soft moan. Hearing it, Jackson smirked and pulled away, grabbing Jaebum who happened to be walking by and pulled him close.

"Mark and I are heading upstairs. Don't interrupt." He said, giving our friend a pointed look.

Jaebum just laughed and nodded before walking away again. Smirking, Jackson grabbed hold of my hand and pulled me upstairs, going into the guest bedroom.

"Hmm, you seem exc-" 

I was cutt off with a grunt as Jackson pushed me against the closed door, a look of desire in his eyes as he looked me over a bit before leaning forward and kissing me. I hummed into the kiss and returned it, closing my eyes as I wrapped my arms around his waist, sliding my fingers in his shirt gently and rubbing circles into his hips.

"I love you." Jackson mumbled into the kiss, pulling away about an inch, letting our lips brush together as he looked me in the eyes.

"I love you too," I whispered, sticking my tongue out and licking his top lip teasingly.

Growling, he nipped at my tongue and bent down slightly, picking me up by the thighs, which resulted in my wrapping my legs around his waist, and slammed me against the door again. I let out another grunt, moving one of my hands and placing it around the back of his neck as I pulled him into a rough kiss, nibbling on his lower lip.

Jackson let out a soft moan, pulling me away from the door and throwing me down onto the bed. Huffing a little, I went to sit up but he pushed me down again and straddled my waist, smirking down at me and reaching for my belt buckle. As he undid it, he pulled my shirt off as well and leaned down to kiss along my collarbone, nipping at them before sucking a hickey into my skin.

"You too." I grumbled softly, pushing his shirt up and off, throwing it down to the ground beside the bed and tracing his muscular chest with my fingertips.

He sat up and looked down at me with a slight smirk on his face, licking his lips before pulling my jeans down along with my boxers. I raised my hips slightly to help him, then sat up and unbuckled his belt, leaning up and kissing him once more.

"Hold on." He muttered, pulling away slightly and leaning over to the table next to the bed. He pulled out a condom and lube, which made me raise an eyebrow questioningly.

"Why would Jaebum have that in a guest room?" I asked, my voice slightly husky as I looked at the items in my boyfriend's hand.

"Maybe his guests have sex." Jackson said with a shrug before pushing me back down onto the bed.

He pulled off the rest of his clothes himself, making me pout, to which he chuckled at before leaning over and giving me a kiss.

"You big baby." He muttered, flipping the lube in his hand for a moment with a look of wonder in his eyes.

He smirked again and handed me the lube, which I took with a questionable look in my eyes, tilting my head.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" I asked, licking my lips.

He laughed a little and shook his head, leaning down to kiss along my jawline. "Nope, I want to watch you finger yourself, get ready for me. It's my birthday anyway." He muttered, smirking against my skin as he sucked another hickey against my neck.

I let out a soft moan, nodding my head as I opened the lid of the lub and squeezed some onto my fingers. I ran my other hand down the front of my body, grabbing hold of my cock as Jackson pulled away to watch with focused eyes,

I stared up at him as I slid one of my lubed up fingers against my hole, teasing it lightly before sliding it into my hole seconds later. I made sure to pump my cock with my other hand, going at a slow pace.

I let out a soft moan as I slid the finger in my hole again, shifting myself so I could get a better angle and making sure to pump my cock, using my thumb to slide over the head slowly. I glanced over at Jackson, noticing that he was looking at my body with lust in his eyes.

"K-Ka-yee." I moaned out softly, causing him to snap out of his trance and look up at my face, licking his lips.

"Keep going." He mumbled, his voice rough as he replaced my hand on my cock, pumping it as I fingered myself.

Moaning a little louder, I slid two more fingers in my hole and pushed them deeper, pumping them at a fast pace. And as my fingertips brushed against the bundle of nerves inside me, I gasped and arched my back as I moaned loudly. "Fuck!" I moaned out, hitting that spot again.

Jackson seemed to notice what was happening, because he pulled my hand away, making me whimper at the loss of contact inside me. He slid between my legs, hikeing my legs around his waist as he grabbed the lube and squirted some in his hand. He stared down at me with a dark look as he slicked up his cock, smirking at me.

"Anything you'd like to say?" He asked, teasing my hole with the head of his cock, a smug smirk on his face.

"Just fuck me aLREADY!" I gasped out, moaning loudly when he pushed into me suddenly. I panted a little, biting down on my lip and wrapping my legs tighter around his waist.

Jackson moaned as my hole constricted around his cock, the tightness overwhelming him. "Oh fuck." He mumbled before taking hold of my hips and pushing deeper.

"Ka-Yee!" I moaned out, my nails digging into his shoulder as I arched my back, moving my hips along with his.

"Yi-En." Jackson moaned my real name in my ear, causing me to shiver when he started sucking on my neck while he thrusted in me.

I grabbed hold of my cock, pumping it in time of his thrusts, my breathing gradually getting more uneven. My breath hitched, nearly chokeing when he pulled out and slammed back in, my body going upwards on the bed a few inches.

After a few moments, I cried out at the pure pleasure when he hit the bundle of nerves, and all too quickly the familiar warmth spread throughout the pit of my stomach.

"F-Fuck! I'm cumming." I said, pumping my cock a little faster. 

Jackson grunted slightly in agreement, placing his hand over top of mine and helping me through my orgasm. I moaned quietly, my body shivering as I came seconds later, cum going over top of Jackson's stomach, including mine.

Moment's later, Jackson's breath hitched slightly and then he was cumming, groaning my name as he rode out his orgasm. "Shit..."

He slumped down against me, sighing out tiredly. I chuckled breathlessly, running my fingers through his hair and staring up at the ceiling for a moment. Seconds later, he rolled off of me and laid down on the bed, letting out a tired groan.

"Happy birthday." I whispered gently, looking over at him with a smile.

He smiled back and pulled me against his chest, wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Best birthday I've had."


	28. Final

|Author's point of view.|

It was three years later, Mark was coming back home from New York after finishing his internship. He was excited to see his boyfriend, whom had promised to be at the airport to greet him. He sighed out happily once he stepped off the plane, looking back for a moment with a smile before stepping through the entrance of the airport.

"Mark!" 

Looking up, he chuckled when he saw his group of friend's ten feet away, his eyes sliding over them as he looked for Jackson. His eyes widened a little when he noticed his boyfriend standing there with a huge teddy bear at his feet. But, what really surprised him the most was the fact that his boyfriend had gotten a hair cut.

He stood, frozen in shock, not moving for a moment. To which Jackson decided he didn't want to wait. Leaving the bear at it's place, he ran towards his boyfriend and pulled him into a loving kiss, smiling into it.

"God, I missed you." Jackson mumbled into the kiss.

"Missed you too," Mark whispered, dropping his bag and wrapping his arms around Jackson's waist, kissing him a few more times.

"Hey, love birds! Don't forget the friends!" Mark heard Jinyoung yell. He chuckled softly and pulled away, glancing over at his friends with a smile.

He took hold of Jackson's hand and picked up his bag, walking with him towards where the group was. He allowed Jackson to let go for a moment while he grabbed the bear as he himself went over to hug his friends.

As Mark took a good look at his friends, he noticed that Yugyeom was holding hands with BamBam. He smirked at that, knowing that it was probably coming. And then, he glanced down when he noticed a small figure peek out from behind Jaebum's legs.

"Is that him?" Mark asked, adoration in his eyes as he knelt down to look at the little boy.

"Yeah, that's him. Jaejin, say hi to uncle Mark." Jinyoung said, nudging the boy forward.

The little boy, Jaejin, shyly walked forward, looking at his dad for a moment before looking at Mark once more. He smiled a bit and waved.

"Hewwo, uncle Mark." He said in the cute childish voice of his.

Mark chuckled, glancing up at how happy Jinyoung and Jaebum looked. They were so in love with each other, that they decided to adopt little Jaejin, even though they were only twenty-five years old. Jaejin was two years old, but pretty smart for his age.

He stood up when Jackson tapped him on the shoulder and smiled, taking hold of his hand once more and kissing his cheek. He looked over when he noticed another figure, smiling when he saw that it was Jackson's aunt. May.

"Hello, auntie." He said, smiling at her.

"Hello, Mark. It's nice seeing you again." She said, letting out a small laugh.

Mark nodded and followed the group out of the exit of the airport, glad that he would finally go home. After the internship in New York, he had decided he didn't want to do Marine Biology and came home early. He decided that he would rather just have a regular job, close to where his loved ones were.

He smiled once more when Jackson leaned over to kiss his cheek. "Welcome home. I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." Mark said, smiling.

He laughed when Jinyoung turned and took a picture of the two of them, making a v sign just to ruin it.

"Hey now!" Jinyoung said, pouting a little and then proceeding to make everyone get into a group picture. 

I picked Jaejin up and smiled, telling him to look at the camera. When the picture was taken, he passed Jaejin over to Jaebum and sighed happily. He was home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An hour later, Mark was sitting on the couch cuddling with Jackson. His parents were in the kitchen making some food. He hummed gently and pecked Jackson's lips, smiling gently.

"Why'd you cut your hair?" Mark asked, running his fingers through the short strands.

"It was a bet." Jackson said with a slight chuckle, shrugging gently before starting to play with Mark's brown locks.

"I love you." They both said a few minuets later and chuckled, pecking each other's lips again.

 

Mark was back to where he was happy. With his boyfriend, friends, and family. He wouldn't change it for the world and he wouldn't know what he would have done if he hadn't fallen in love with a certain wild and sexy guy.


End file.
